Problem: $10q + 9r - 6s - 2 = -5r - 10s - 4$ Solve for $q$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $10q + 9r - 6s - {2} = -5r - 10s - {4}$ $10q + 9r - 6s = -5r - 10s - {2}$ Combine $s$ terms on the right. $10q + 9r - {6s} = -5r - {10s} - 2$ $10q + 9r = -5r - {4s} - 2$ Combine $r$ terms on the right. $10q + {9r} = -{5r} - 4s - 2$ $10q = -{14r} - 4s - 2$ Isolate $q$ ${10}q = -14r - 4s - 2$ $q = \dfrac{ -14r - 4s - 2 }{ {10} }$ All of these terms are divisible by $2$ $q = \dfrac{ -{7}r - {2}s - {1} }{ {5} }$